Behind Every Wolf is a Greasy-Haired Git
by potterhead5eva
Summary: Snape has built a wall so no one can see his emotions but Remus Lupin has managed to break it down. Why? This is a Snape and Lupin fanfiction. It is Slash so stay away if you don't like that sort of thing. Rated M for language and possible eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

Remus was sat in the shrieking shack just after the full moon, he felt like crap. As the sun slowly crept through the slits in the windows across the room, Remus looked around at the mess he had made.

"Shit, I must have gone crazier than usual last night."

He looked at his arms and saw scratches from when the wolf within him craved to inflict pain and there were no humans within his reach. Shuddering, he moved to the tunnel that linked the shrieking shack to the Whomping Willow and thought of his friends- James, Sirius and Peter- he knew they would be waiting for him. But when he got outside, they weren't there. It was Snape. Lupin's smiled turned into a look of disgust. Snape smirked.

"Looking for something Wolfy?"

Lupin gasped. Snape wasn't supposed to know.

"What's it to you Snivellus?" he replied nonchalantly and with as much venom as he could muster.

Snape's smile vanished.

"Don't…. Call...Me….. Snivellus…"

"Well that's what you are, isn't it? A snivelling little slime ball…I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Remus shoved past Severus in a hurry to re-join his friends and then stopped. Where were they?

"If you're looking for your friends Remus...-"

"What, what have you done?" Lupin cut him off his voice filled with panic.

Snape just smirked, hoisted his bag back on his shoulder and walked away, towards the castle. Remus ran after him.

"What the fuck? Just tell me where they are Severus."

"Oh so it's Severus now is it?" Snape's smirk grew even wider. "I haven't done anything; they're in the common room."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

Snape laughed and kept walking. So Snape hadn't actually done anything. Then why weren't they outside the Whomping Willow like normal?

As he entered the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus found their spot by the fire empty. 'There must be a reason for it…They wouldn't just leave me…' he thought, and slowly ascended the stairs to his dorm.

"Moony!" That was James' voice.

Lupin sighed with relief, a smile spreading across his face. Then it disappeared. What are they doing here? They should have been waiting for him. He entered the common room with a look of fury on his face.

"Shit guys, he's mad," Sirius said but strangely he was smiling. "You won't be when we tell you what we've done for you though mate."

Peter and James smiled devilishly.

"What have you done?" Lupin said, his fury having vanished, and replaced with weariness.

"We've got you a date with Marlene McKinnon."

Lupin's heart sank.

"Oh...uh thanks guys... I don't think she'd like me so much if she knew what i could do...heh" Lupin laughed half-heartedly and smiled, putting on a false front. "So that's why you weren't waiting for me...but a certain someone was..."

"What, who?" Sirius asked inquisitively.

"Uhh, Sev- Snivellus. He knows I'm a werewolf. I don't know how, but he does."

Why did he almost just call Snivellus by his real name? What was wrong with him?

"WHAT? HOW DID SNIVELLUS FIND OUT?! IF HE'S BEEN EAVES DROPPING I'M GONNA GIVE HIM WHAT'S COMING TO HIM! GIT. Don't worry Moony..." Phew. James didn't notice... But still… there was a part of Lupin that winced when James talked about Snape with such distaste. Recently his actions of disgust towards Snape had been noticeably forced and false...What had gotten into him? He shrugged the thought off.

~Snape~

What did he just do? He had gone to the Whomping Willow with hexing Lupin's balls of in mind. Why then did he end up having an actual conversation with him? Sure he had made Lupin scared as fuck but he had still laughed in his presence. Why had he laughed in his presence? When the Marauders were near, Snape had developed a wall, a wall that couldn't show any of his emotions. So why did Lupin break it down?

Snape shook his head to ward of these pressing thoughts as he entered the Slytherin common room. The green light of the walls due to the positioning of the room under the lake seemed to have a soothing effect on his mood. He planned an evening of potions work and who knows? Maybe he might invent another spell while he was at it? He chuckled to himself. Severus was never happier than when he was inventing and brewing potions...He knew it was the one thing he could finally get one back on Potter with! A smirk reformed on his face. Potter had better watch out. Snape was tired of taking abuse from him and he knew one way or another, he was going to pay Potter back. Pay him back for making the last couple of years of his life a living misery.

He despised Potter. He despised all the marauders, except maybe… No, he wouldn't allow himself to finish that thought. But he despised James the most. Perfect James Potter. Funny James Potter. Talented James Potter. He struts around Hogwarts thinking he's so cool, when he's just an arrogant git. James thought he was so much better at everyone else, just because he was seeker for Gryffindor. Anyone could be a seeker. Flying around on a broomstick, looking for a ball the size of a walnut. How hard could that be? Not very. But of course Potter had to make it out to be the most difficult thing in the world to do. If he thinks that's difficult, he should try brewing wolfsbane potion, now _that _was really difficult. He was the only one in Hogwarts who could make it successfully. That's how he had known there was a werewolf at school. He had been making that potion every month for years.

Strangely, this particular werewolf had given Severus hope, during the years of endless 'The Marauders this, the Marauders that'...This person's pain had given him a chance to shine at something...something that only HE could do. No one else. For that, he was grateful...GRATEFUL?! What was he saying? The very boy Remus Lupin that had given him so much grief and was, in fact, one of the Marauders himself, he was feeling GRATEFUL for?!

**A/N**

**This is the first fic I've published. Please review, I hope you have enjoyed reading! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get a review :)**

**Potterhead5eva**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and I co-wrote that so like nothing. Don't sue me!**

~Lupin~

Remus was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with his head in his hands. He was worrying about his date with Marlene. Marlene was the prettiest girl in Gryffindor (apart from maybe, Lily Evans but she wasn't interested in dating and Alice, but she was dating Frank Longbottom.) All the guys were after Marlene, but Marlene had only ever showed interest in Remus. So of course, being the great friends they were, Sirius, James and Peter had taken it upon themselves to get Lupin a date with her. The only problem is; Remus didn't like Marlene in that way. Remus didn't like any girl in that way. No, he wasn't gay; (he told himself), all the girls at Hogwarts just weren't his type. But he couldn't possibly refuse this date with Marlene, no guy in their right mind would. 'One date,' he told himself. 'Just one date and then you can tell her gently that you don't feel the same way.' Satisfied with his solution he joined his friends in going down to the Great Hall for dinner. As they were entering, he saw Severus. Their eyes met, just for a moment and then they cringed away from the sight of each other and went to sit at their prospective house tables. But all through dinner, Remus could feel Severus' eyes burning into his back.

Snape finished his dinner before anyone and got up to leave. Remus knew he had gone because he didn't feel like anyone was watching him anymore. He left his food untouched, (he had lost his appetite anyway) and got up to leave.

" I'll meet you guys in the Common Room ok? I just need to go get a book from the library. "

The rest of the Marauders agreed and let him go with no suspicions. Remus saw the back of Snape's head disappear round a corner and started sprinting to catch up to him.

~Snape~

SLAM! Severus felt the full weight of a teenage werewolf forcing him against the corridor wall, an arm blocking his windpipe and fiery eyes boring into his own.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT IN THE GREAT HALL?! WHY WERE YOU WATCHING ME? I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" Remus spat.

Shocked and rapidly losing oxygen, Snape sputtered "I...I ...d...don't know w...what you're talking a...bout..." he winced as Lupin's arm dug further into his neck.

"Don't play dumb, Snape. I know you were watching me. I felt your eyes burning into my back."

Snape smirked; he used up all the strength he had and pushed the wolf off of him. Then he said in a sarcastic drawl,

"Oh, I wasn't aware that I had laser pointers for eyes. I wasn't staring at you. How could you be so arrogant as to think I was? Don't kid yourself Lupin."

And with that he walked away from the sandy-haired boy staring at him in shock. As soon as Snape walked around the corner out of sight, he gently brushed his hand against his neck that was tingling from Lupin's touch. He was disgusted to know that it wasn't a bad tingling.

~Lupin~

What was that?! Remus didn't want to feel like this...but he regretted the words that had come out of his mouth. He shouldn't have been so harsh. What did it matter that Snape was staring at him. It wasn't hurting anybody. In fact, Remus kind of liked it. He looked at his scars all up his arms and smiled, because there was somebody in the world who thought he was worth staring at.

Hey Moony! Where were you? you missed THE best game of Wizard Chess in the whole of Wizarding history! I'm telling you now...you have missed a game sooooooo good you should be down on your knees begging for forgiveness! BEG REMUS! BEG!' Sirius exclaimed excitedly. 'Begging is for dogs...you're the one who does that sort of thing Padfoot.' Remus chuckled, ' sorry guys I fell asleep in the library...guess I haven't caught up since the full moon...was it really that good? who won?'

"Me o course, I am amazing! Wormtail didn't know what had hit him! I beat him so hard. No, I didn't beat him I crushed him. I destrroyyyed him!"

Wormtail was slumped against an armchair and looking very dejected.

"Alright Pads, no one likes a sore a winner. Stop rubbing it in." Remus said feeling very sorry for Wormtail.

Just then an owl swooped in to the common room window and landed on Lupin's head. There was a note attached. It said

'Meet me at the Whomping Willow at midnight tonight. From your laser eyed "friend".' For some reason friends was in speech marks. Of course! It was from Snape, they weren't friends at all. Why did he want Remus to met him? Remus was very confused.

"What's that Moony? Who the fuck's your laser eyed friend?" Padfoot asked.

"No one, don't worry. Probably just someone pulling a prank or something." Remus faked a yawn. "Anyway guys, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner midnight would come around.

**A/N **

**I hope you're enjoying it so far. Some of you might be pissed that there's no action but I hate fanfics that just rush into the pairing. I like to have a proper plot and stuff. Next chapter will be up one I get another review! I Love hearing from you guys!**

**Potterhead5eva**


End file.
